


Toys & Games

by silentdescant



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sex Shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: Scott keeps buying toys he doesn't need. Seems a little fishy to Mitch.





	Toys & Games

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a twitter conversation with @ragingrainbow. Sex Shop AU.

Mitch hears the electronic ding of the bell signaling a customer entering and hurries out of the back room, his arms full of a tangle of leather. He’d never name names, but someone— _Dylan_ —had knocked over an entire rack of harnesses and all the buckles and straps seem to be permanently affixed to the wrong hangers now. He dumps the mess on the counter near the register and looks up to scan the aisles. The customer’s not hard to find.

Scott stands about twelve feet taller than any of the shelves in the shop, which makes him easy to spot. Mitch gets the sense he’d sometimes rather hide, though, by the way he hunches his shoulders and tries to seem smaller than the giant he is.

Mitch goes over to him and smiles brightly. “Back so soon?” he asks. “What can I help you find today?”

“Uhh…” Scott drags his fingers through a display of handcuffs, sending them swinging gently. “Got any recommendations?”

“Did you like the last one I recommended?”

“Yeah, totally! I like everything you recommend,” Scott says enthusiastically. A little overenthusiastically, if Mitch is honest.

He’s never met someone like Scott before, someone who’s both embarrassed to purchase sex toys and an extremely regular customer. He’s in here every few days, or so it seems. Always when Mitch is working, and always desperate for guidance, even as he blushes furiously and avoids eye contact. It’s all a little fishy.

Mitch tries to remember what the last thing he recommended even _was_ ; Scott’s bought so many toys, it’s hard to keep them all straight. He thinks it was a glass dildo. Or maybe that was the week before last. Mitch feels sort of bad about all the money Scott’s spending in here lately.

“How ‘bout a vibe this time,” he suggests with a gentle smirk. “Follow me.”

He leads Scott to a display near the front and plucks one of the boxes down.

“Tell me about it,” Scott prompts.

“This one’s my favorite of all the vibes we carry,” Mitch says, and as expected, Scott sucks his lower lip between his teeth and drops his gaze to somewhere around Mitch’s chin. “It has a few different speeds, but no pulsations or patterns or anything like that—personally, I just don’t feel the need. It’s totally just a preference, though. Don’t let me talk you out of something you want to try.”

“I don’t—I’m not sure. I’ve never…”

Mitch nods. “This isn’t a bad one to start with, if you want to play around and see how it feels. But for your first vibrator, maybe you should try something with a wider range of capabilities, just to see what you like. Over here, this is the—”

“No, tell me more about this one,” Scott says quickly. “You said it’s your favorite.”

He reaches for the box and their fingers slide together as Scott takes it from him. His face flames red as he stares down at the specs written on the back. Mitch’s heart melts every time Scott does this, every time he tries to act cool and retreats into this nervous little boy. Mitch has seen Scott’s ID, he knows Scott’s older than him, but something about Scott’s embarrassment brings out Mitch’s caretaking instincts.

Mitch gives him a rundown of the specs and what it all means, and Scott nods in all the right places. Then Mitch says, “I love changing the speed when it’s in, dialing it up to the highest setting and just seeing how long I can handle it without moving.”

Scott swallows, his Adam's apple bobbing. He’s still staring at the toy through the plastic.

Mitch dials up the intensity and adds, “I can’t take it for long. It makes me squirm even if I’m tied down. I love that it makes me helpless.”

“Helpless,” Scott whispers.

“Sometimes I can come just from the vibrations. If I’m in the right mood, with the right foreplay, y’know. It's fun to push myself like that.”

Scott fans himself with one hand; he does this sometimes and it makes Mitch grin because he never seems to be conscious of it. Sure enough, after a few seconds, he seems to realize what he’s doing and lowers his hand again.

“What are you thinking?” Mitch asks softly. Maybe now will be the moment Scott makes a move.

Scott nods and flips the box over a few times in his hands. Mitch wonders if it’s a way to distract himself from the thought or a way to focus himself and build up courage. He holds out hope.

But Scott just says, “I’ll try this one. Thanks for the recommendation.”

“Sure,” Mitch chirps. “I’ll let you browse around and meet you at the register.”

“I’ll check out now.”

“Of course, no problem. C’mon.”

Mitch hopes his disappointment isn’t too obvious as he marches behind the counter and puts his code into the register. He’s been waiting for Scott to ask him out ever since Scott’s third visit to the store. He rings up the vibe with a sigh, includes the usual coupon and complimentary trial size packet of flavored lube without asking Scott’s favorite flavor. Strawberry, always.

As he’s tearing the receipt from the printer, Mitch suddenly wonders if he’s been misreading Scott’s attitude this whole time. Maybe he already has a boyfriend. Maybe he’s just bad at buying gifts, needs input from someone with experience.

He bites his lip and glances up and finds Scott staring at him, and all his doubts vanish. Scott’s blue eyes are dark and hungry, and after about half a second, his gaze drops to Mitch’s lips and hold there for an eternity. Mitch hands over the receipt.

Their fingers brush again when Scott takes it from him, and as before, Scott’s cheeks flush and he ducks his head nervously. He grabs his bag and heads for the door with a hurried, “Thanks, bye!”

The electronic bell dings. Mitch shouts his name. “Scott?”

Scott pauses, halfway out the door, and looks back over his shoulder. “Yeah?”

“Are you ever gonna ask for my number or do I need to make the first move?”

“Uhh…”

“’Cause I will. I want to.”

Scott nearly drops his shopping bag. “You do?”

Mitch beams at him and Scott slowly comes back to the counter. His shoulders are dropped and relaxed, and he stands even taller than before.

“How many of those toys have you actually tried out?” Mitch asks.

Scott shrugs sheepishly. “Uh, maybe two. So far, I mean. I just… Am I that obvious?”

“A little bit,” Mitch replies with a grin. He takes out a pen an plucks the receipt from Scott’s hand to write his phone number on the back. He slides it back across the counter when he’s done.

Scott picks it up and stares at the scrawled numbers like he can’t believe they’re real. A burst of giddy warmth spreads through Mitch's chest.

“Gimme a call,” Mitch says. “Maybe we can break in the rest of those toys sometime.”

Scott smiles, looking more confident than Mitch has ever seen him. “Sounds like fun. I’ll see you around, Mitch.”

He heads for the door again, and there’s definitely some pep in his step, a bit of swagger Mitch hasn’t seen before. It’s exciting to see Scott without the flustered blushing and awkward nervousness Mitch has come to know so well. The door bell dings and Mitch shouts after him, “I’m free tonight, by the way!”

Scott answers with a wave and rounds the corner, out of sight.

“Ball’s in your court, Scotty.” There’s no doubt in Mitch’s mind that Scott will call him. It’s just a matter of when.

 

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my very first patron, Eliana!! Thank you for your support <3


End file.
